Bit of a change missing scenes
by esama
Summary: Missing scenes, oneshots and such from my other story, Bit of a Change. Harry Potter crossover


**Bit of a Change - missing scenes **

**Guilt**

**(from VII chapter - Conversations)  
**

Ryô sighed and looked around in the mess that was his new apartment. It was full of boxes containing his stuff and clothing, some of them slightly open but most still tightly taped shut. It was strangely humbling to have everything you had ever owned contained in over dozen boxes, almost like having everything you were and all your life weighed and measured by the amount of space it took while travelling.

Shaking his head Ryô steeled himself. Now that the people he had hired to help him in moving were gone, he had whole lot of unpacking and decorating to do. As he started to open the boxes he felt, not for the first time, strangely betrayed because none of his friends had had any time to help him moving. Yet he couldn't really blame them either. They had lives of their own to live, just like he did. It would be hypocritical to blame them.

"Clothing, hm," The white haired man murmured before taking the box in question to his arms and carrying it to his bedroom. Placing the box to his bare bed, he unpacked the carefully folded clothing before starting to place them into the closet. Pants and shirts to the shelves, socks and underwear into the drawer and jackets and such into the other closet… soon the first box was empty, giving Ryô just slightest feeling of accomplishment.

Chuckling at his own silliness, Ryô returned to the living room, and picked another box. This one was filled with dinnerware, so he headed for the kitchen. Now that he had gotten started, unpacking wasn't that bad. While placing the plates and such into the cupboard, Ryô found himself even humming. When he stopped thinking it as _moving_ and moving _without help_ and moving without help _into strange neighbourhood_… it really wasn't so bad. It was fresh start for him. Not only just a new apartment, but he was also starting in a new job - his first job.

The idea of working and earning money for himself made Ryô chuckle in excitement. Sure living with his father - even if the man was rarely home - had been nice and all, but he was finally beginning to live his own life, doing things by himself, managing everything by himself. There was strange thrill in the idea that he would have to work if he wanted to eat.

Once the dinnerware was sorted, Ryô returned to the living room to pick another box. This one was full of books. School books, books he had read when he had been smaller, his old diaries and… "What's this?" Ryô murmured out loud, pulling one thick leather-covered tome out. No, it wasn't a book at all, it was a photo album.

"I have a photo album?" He murmured with confusion and sat to the couch that was still in the middle of the room. Flipping the album open, Ryô saw the first page and remembered what it was. Nostalgic smile spreaded to his face at the sight of the page filled with signatures. Bakura Ryô, Mazaki Anzu, Jonouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto… Mutô Yugi. At the last name Ryô's smile turned a bit sad. Deciding to take a little break from unpacking, he leaned back to lean against the back rest, running his fingers over the page.

It had been one of Anzu's "friendship projects", the album. She had made photo albums for all of them, all containing pictures of them. Albums of happy memories and friendship she had called them. "Years from now," she had told them back then with stern expression. "When all this is behind us and we are out there doing our own things, it will be nice to have something to remind us how the things were before, you know? These times won't last for ever, it's best to capture them when we can." And then she had spent hours of aiming and shooting them with her camera.

Almost fearfully Ryô turned the page, knowing too well whose face he would see. It had all begun with him, so it was logical that Yugi's would be the first picture. Ryô chuckled painfully at the sight of the boy who had once been his best friend. Yugi looked startled in the picture, kind of like deer caught in head lights. It had been taken in their school yard, when they had been eating lunch. There was little bit of rice on Yugi's cheek from the onigiri he had been at the time.

"Why did you take that kind of picture of me?" Yugi had whined once the pictures had came out. "And why does it have to be that picture you'll put into the albums? I look like an idiot!"

"It's more convincing that way," Honda had said innocently, and then ducked as Yugi had started to throw random things at him.

Ryô stared at the picture for a while, for a moment hurting because of the sheer innocence shining in Yugi's eyes. Even though it was just a picture, just glossy paper and ink glued into thick page of the album, Yugi's eyes were so pure. Ryô sighed and looked up from the album, for a moment feeling just a slightest bit of guilt for what he had done back then…

His breath hitched. _Back then_. Back four years ago. Had it really been so long? God, it had been four year since he had spoken you Yugi last time, four years since… since they had parted ways. He had to swallow the bitter taste down when he remembered what he had done the last time he had seen Yugi. He had not only yelled at Yugi, but belittled almost everything they had experienced together, everything that Yugi was.

But then again… Ryô's insides steeled once more when he remembered the way Yugi had sided with his yami. Yugi _had_ betrayed him. Yugi had _known_ what the spirit of the Millennium Ring had done to Ryô, all the destroyed friendships and lost friends, of all the nightmares, of the physical and mental suffering, Yugi had known it all and still he had sided with that… that… _spirit_.

Flipping page almost angrily, Ryô was greeted by the faces of Honda and Jonouchi. Letting his anger slide aside, Ryô smiled at the two. When he knew what the two looked now, the way they had looked for years ago brought forth certain kind of nostalgic amusement. Honda was glaring at the camera - even while he had little bit of salad leaves hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Ha ha! How's that for believable?!" Yugi had been quick to get back at the brunette.

_I can't believe Honda really had hairstyle like that_, he thought to himself with a chuckle, before turning sombre again. Ryô hadn't seen Honda in a while, though. Honda was so busy in the university he was studying in. Shaking his head, Ryô turned to look at the picture of Jonouchi. The blonde - still teen in the picture - looked like he was choking into his drink, little bit of soda spilling out from his lips.

"And another realistic picture!" Honda had cheered at the sight of the picture. "Anzu, you have real talent in capturing people's inner selves!"

"Well then, taking picture of the pharaoh shouldn't difficult for her," sullen Jonouchi had said.

While turning the page, Ryô sighed. He hadn't seen Jonouchi in a while either. Jonouchi was still thick in the world of Duel Monsters. Without Yugi or Kaiba playing anymore, Jonouchi was one of the best duellists out there so he had little difficulties winning the tournaments. Easy money he called it.

In the next page Anzu had picture of Ryô himself - taken just when he had been taking a bite of his sandwich, ensuing that the camera had captured his teeth all the way to the back. The white haired man chuckled at the picture. Compared to the hair style he had now - style where his hair barely reached the midway down his neck - he had looked so _girly_ back then.

In the other page there was picture of Anzu. Jonouchi had taken it after stealing the camera from her - and boy, did she look pissed off in the picture. After Jonouchi had left the camera to Yugi's hands, Anzu had chased him across the school yard for minutes. Laughing at the memory, Ryô felt a little bit of warmth at the thought of Anzu. She was the strongest of all of them after Yugi had… had… she had been the force that had held them together. And now she was still burning brightly, living her dream and studying dancing.

With a smile Ryô turned the page again. There he was, the pharaoh - or Atem as he was known now. Yugi had brought him forward after Anzu had asked over dozen times in row. Unlike with others, Anzu hadn't been able to capture the regal duellist in way that would make him look even remotely silly. There was no food on his face; he didn't look like he was goofing off. He was just glaring, though if you looked bit away from the picture you could see hint of amused smile on the pharaoh's lips.

"Why couldn't my yami be like him?" Ryô whispered, remembering how many times he had been asking that from himself back then. Shaking his head he pushed the thought aside. The pharaoh - Atem - was just a boy now, living in Egypt with Malik, Ishizu and Rishid. Ryô had seen him once two years ago when he had been visiting Egypt with his father, and the little boy was nothing like the proud and strong pharaoh of before. Atem had acted more like Yugi than Yugi's yami, actually.

"Four years, huh?" Ryô murmured. Atem was six-year-old now. That would make… _them_ six-year-olds as well, Ryô's of yami along with Malik's yami. For one demented moment Ryô wondered what they were like, how had Yugi raised them. Then he snorted. Like anyone could _raise_ those two. They were probably terrorising Yugi by now… which would actually explain why he hadn't heard of Yugi in years.

When he thought of it, he really had heard _nothing_ about Yugi in years. He had stopped going to school not much after the _incident_ and hadn't been seen since. Ryô had been avoiding the game shop, so had everyone else, so he hadn't seen Yugi - or _them_ - there either. It was actually weird. Domino wasn't that big city. How could it be that he hadn't run into Yugi at all in the last four years?

"What do I care?" Ryo huffed, slamming the album shut and standing up. "He betrayed me and that's that!"

Except it wasn't. Yugi had… Yugi and the others had been the first friends who hadn't vanished mysteriously from his life - Yugi's yami had but reigns on his yami too, enabling Ryô to live his life without worrying at least for a while. Yugi had also been the one he had been able to talk about everything - so understanding and comforting, Yugi had been the shoulder to cry on for Ryô around the worst times…

Glancing guiltily at the album, Ryô frowned. Yugi had been a great friend before the whole incident. Best he had ever had… and Ryô didn't even know if he was alive anymore. Yugi had been with the two yamis for four years now, and Ryô had no knowledge of what they might have done to the petite duellist. How could he not feel guilty for that?

"Tomorrow," he decided. "Tomorrow I'll visit the Game Shop." With a stern nod, he returned to his unpacking, ignoring the way his heart was suddenly hammering and his hands were shaking.

---

Bit of a Change is still on hold and I can't make myself, no matter how I try, to write it at this time... but apparently I can write oneshots of it. This particular piece is from **VII chapter - Conversations** where Seto mentioned Yugi that Ryô had been asking for him. Thousand thanks to **Unita **who more or less accidentally gave me the idea of writing this. If anyone else has simlar ideas of missing scenes I could write, things that happened but were only mentioned briefly in the story or something similar... just tell, and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
